


New Again

by Melooza



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melooza/pseuds/Melooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the stress of captaining a ship starts to wear on Jim, he seeks out a friend who will understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Again

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my Beta creampuffsteph for making this readable. Any mistakes are all mine. Also YAY for an amazing artist jadebriady and mixer manghahabi. They rocked it.

It started out simple enough.

A hail.

The Enterprise had finished its first real First Contact mission since it set to the stars almost a year ago. Things had gone terribly. Three crew members were lost and five wounded. Jim among them, suffered a dislocated shoulder and broken collar bone. Bones didn’t contain his anger as he put his shoulder back into place, lecturing him on the merits of self preservation.

“Bones, I was trying to save my crew,” Jim had tried to explain .

“Would it have killed you to, I don’t know, look where you were running? Or heaven forbid, not run towards people that were trying to kill you?” Bones made sure to stab him with a hypo every time he wanted to stress his point. Jim predicted he was up to date on every vaccine known to the galaxy for the next 50 years by the time Bones was done.

“I’ll remember that next time. I promise,” Jim lied. He’d ran away as soon as he said it so the good Doctor couldn’t get him with another hypo.

Once back in his room Jim was faced with a mountain of paperwork to complete for the failed mission. Halfway through explaining, yet again, why the mission had failed was when the doubt started to creep in.

What was he doing?

Questions like: ‘ _What could I have done differently to avoid such loss?_ ’ made his head spin with every possibility. He played scenes in his mind where he was faster, stronger, smarter, and most importantly able to save his crew.

Needing to take his mind off, well everything, Jim looked for a distraction. Anything to avoid thinking about informing the families that he had failed them, and now they’d lost a loved one. Jim realized he didn’t need a distraction so much as someone who would understand. He didn’t have many options given the time on the ship compared to the time of day in other places. Looking at his options as he scrolled through his contacts, Jim selected the name he figured would give him the least amount of grief over his injuries.

“Hello, Old friend.”

Jim smiled at the familiar voice and welcoming face of the older version of his First Officer on the other end of the screen.

“Hey, Spock-”

The Vulcan interrupted him. “Forgive me Jim, but I am called Selek in this world. There are few who know the nature of my true origin and for preservation and safety’s sake I ask that you do the same.”

Jim recalled the words Spock had told on Delta Vega. “Yes, that makes sense. Will do.”

Jim smiled at Selek, but It was short lived, when the weight of the mission and its paperwork came crashing back down on him. Literally. Jim hadn’t paid much attention to where he set down his pad when the call went through and it rested haphazardly on a shelf above him. The movement of his chair must have knocked it free.

Jim made to clean up the mess, but he moved too quickly, agitating his collar bone. He tried to hide the pain but the ever present Vulcan noticed Jim’s grimace.

“Jim, what has happened? You are injured. ”

Jim put on his best carefree smile. “Nah, nothing major. You should see the other guy.”

The older Vulcan stared back for a moment, then raised a single eyebrow. Jim squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. So much for his idea of not getting any grief.

“So, how are things coming along with the colony?” Jim tried.

Selek continued to stare at Jim and made no answer. Rethinking his strategy Jim leaned back in his seat and sighed.

“How about this? I tell you how I got hurt and you tell me how things are going with the rebuilding?” Jim hoped this would get Selek’s look of disapproval to go away.

The Vulcan tilted his head to one side to consider the offer.

“I accept; however, I require you to be first in the exchange.”

Jim nodded in agreement and began sharing the details of the mission gone wrong. It had started simple enough. Meeting the locals, exchanging information and setting up trade routes. Things had been going well until one of the locals started to get handsie with a member of the away team. Things escalated quickly after the officer declined the advances.

One minute they were discussing trade agreements, the next the native was attempting to undo the pants of a very reluctant member of the security team. The officer used an evasive maneuver to get free, but it only enraged the life form. That resulted in three dead crew members. The rest had been cornered. It was unfortunate and entirely avoidable.

“The thing is, we weren’t prepared for that. Had I known the locals were so touchy feely I would have chosen a different team. But it wasn’t in the briefing. You’d think “puts hands down others pants to show sign of friendship” would be an important thing to include. I mean, what’s the point of doing all that fucking work gathering all the info on a planet before we make ourselves known if they’re not going to include the important stuff? Now I have to inform three families that they lost a loved one due to a clerical oversight.” Jim leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face.

“A most unpleasant task, Jim. One I am certain you will complete to the best of your abilities.” Jim smiled at the confidence conveyed in the Vulcan’s voice. “However, it still does not explain how you became injured.”

Jim’s smile fell a bit. Stupid clever Vulcan.

“It could be due to the fact that I may have possibly been drawing their fire away from my crew to help get them to safety. Maybe.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed. “How might you have done that, Jim?”

“Uh... I may have stolen one of their holy stones and ran in the other direction from the crew with it?”

After a long pause Spock finally replied. “While it is commendable that you put the lives of your crew before your own, there is still some need for self preservation. I’m sure your Chief Medical Officer would agree.”

“Yeah, he does. Now, I’ve fulfilled my part of the bargain so it’s your turn.”

Spock simply nodded and replied, “things here are adequate.”

Jim should have known. Of course he would reply with that.

“You sneaky bastard.”

“I assure you, Jim, my parents were married when I was conceived.”

Jim almost laughed at the reply until he thought of his First Officer’s mother. Gone before her time. “How are things really?” Jim asked quietly.

“Things are functioning as well as can be expected. Rebuilding allows many to set aside their grief and focus on other tasks.”

Jim nodded. “If there is anything that I can do to help, please let me know. Not matter how small.”

“You have already done so much,” Spock hesitated for a moment then continued, “however we are in need of skilled professionals of every kind. While much assistance has been given, we are always in need of additional assistance. Also, if you should come in contact with anything from our former planet please inform me. While some may view it as sentimental, preserving what is left of one's culture is only logical.”

Jim could read between the lines. They needed hope.

“Consider it done.” Jim chanced a glance at the clock next to the screen and groaned. “Alright I have to sleep now or Bones is gonna kill me.”

“Captain, I fail to see why your lack of rest would cause the ship’s doctor to commit homicide.”

This time Jim did laugh. “Bullshit, You know what that means, you big phony.” Selek’s face stayed innocent as ever. “You can’t fool me! But I really have to go. Take care.”

“Sleep well, Jim. It was good to see you.”

The call ended and Jim was able to focus on finishing the work from before. That night he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face, feeling lighter than he had in a while.

The next morning Jim felt like he could conquer anything and he knew just who to thank.

_To: Ambassador Selek of Vulcan_  
 _From: Captain James T. Kirk, USS Enterprise_

_Thanks for last night. I really needed it._

_Jim_

Jim went about his day giving the message little thought. A few days later Jim got a reply.

_To: Captain James T. Kirk, USS Enterprise_  
 _From: Ambassador Selek of New Vulcan_

_I am always here should you need me._

_Selek_

\--

Jim didn’t expect to talk face to face with Selek so soon, but he was bored. Turns out that whole preservation talk they had, hadn’t really stuck. Not two weeks after, Jim found himself on medical leave for a punctured lung.

It wasn’t his fault. His First Officer hadn’t seen the creature waiting hiding in the woods until it was too late. Jim couldn’t just stand there and do nothing. Uhura would have killed him. Jim would take on 50 claw-toothed creatures before facing an angry Uhura.

Only it hadn’t worked out quite like he planned.

Instead of a grateful Uhura and First Officer, he was met with three angry faces in the Med Bay. Bones was the only one yelling, thankfully. Uhura waited until Bones was done before calling him stupid. To be fair, she did ask for permission to speak freely before doing so. She kissed him on the cheek after and gave him a gentle hug, though. That meant ‘thank you’, right?

His First Officer just stood there with his hands behind his back until everyone else was finished. Then he curtly reminded Jim that “Vulcans have superior hearing and reflexes to humans and if I should find myselve in such a situation again all that you have to do is yell. “

Jim figured Spock wasn’t too upset, even grateful, because he’d done all the ship’s paperwork Jim had been dreading. All that was left for him to do was check it over and sign his name. Which was great but now it left him with little to do.

Jim scrolled through the names on his contact list and found the one he wanted. He quickly double checked the times so he wouldn’t be calling at a terrible hour and put it though.

“Hello again, Jim. I did not expect to hear from you so soon. “ Selek greeted.

“Yeah, I’m kind of on medical leave and was hoping you could help me.”

“That is dependant on why and how you came to be on medical leave. We discussed previously your need for self preservation, which it seems you have disregarded.” Selek’s face was a cool mask that didn’t fool Jim. Selek was pissed.

“So, you’re telling me if I have a good reason you’ll help me?”

Selek gave a curt nod in reply.

“Well, it’s your fault really. Had your younger counterpart been paying more attention to his surroundings I wouldn’t have had to push him out of the way of the big scary animal... thing.” Jim shot back.

Selek’s whole demeanor changed when he heard the explanation. “I see. Forgive me, that was most noble of you.”

“Finally! Someone says thank you.”

“Did my counterpart not offer thanks?”

“Not in so many words, no. He was nicer than what everyone else was saying. Bones had the biggest hissy fit. At least Uhura gave me a kiss for saving her boyfriend, so it wasn’t all bad.”

There was a long pause. “I see. So your First Officer is still engaged in a relationship with the Lieutenant.”

“Yep, and don’t tell them I said this but they’re the reason I pushed Spock out of the way.”

“I do not understand, Jim. Their romantic attachment is why you felt compelled to save Spock?”

“Well, yeah. All I could think is “Uhura can’t lose him.” She would kill me if anything happened to him and I didn’t try to stop it. Trust me, a punctured lung is way more pleasant than an angry Uhura.”

Selek simply nodded in reply.

“So... Does that count as a good enough reason?”

“It is adequate. How may I be of service, Jim?”

“Well, you said the colony is looking for help wherever they can get it and I’d like to offer my services.What can I do you for.”

“That is very gracious of you, but are you sure this is how you would like to spend your leave?” Selek seemed puzzled at the thought.

“Yes, I don’t like doing nothing and there’s not much I can do from my room.”

“Very well. If you will wait a moment, I will send you the projects that are in need for completion. Choose what is acceptable for you. No matter how minor the task may seem we are most grateful for the assistance.”

“Thank you. You saved me from breaking my bedrest and making Bones head explode.”

“That would be most unfortunate. I am happy to be of service in saving the Doctor’s life.” Selek’s eyes were shining with mirth. “Live long and Prosper, Jim.”

“Faker. I’ll get crackin on the list.”

And Jim did.

It was nice to be doing something other than seemingly meaningless paperwork. Looking at the list Jim gained a new appreciation for colonists on a new world. Everything had to be built from the ground up. Everything from sewage systems, to finding a compatible energy source; starting with temporary living quarters, then better housing, all with the end goal being a home.

Jim was determined to help them get there.

He and Ambassador Selek exchanged frequent emails discussing different way to improve upon the foundation that was being quickly laid for the survivors. The exchanges were quickly becoming the best parts of Jim’s day. He often found himself laughing at the older Vulcan’s dry wit even when discussing such serious matters. But what Jim loved most was how he could talk to Selek without worry of expectations.

_To Captain James T. Kirk, USS Enterprise_  
 _From: Ambassador Selek of New Vulcan_

_Jim,_

_I have passed along the plans you outlined to the committee that oversees the city planning. I have no doubt that they will agree with your logical outline. I estimate it will be carried out in half the time it normally takes for Starfleet to approve things. (One standard year instead of two)_

_While we are ever grateful for the assistance offered I could do without the bureaucratic side of rebuilding. Some find solace in constantly keeping the mind engaged but it does leave room for things to be discussed and debated beyond logic. In time. maybe the wounds will heal so it is no longer necessary. Then I will never again be drawn into a debate about what color the High Counsel’s robes should be._

_Selek_

Jim Laughed as he read. Starfleet had become so backlogged with requests and plans needing approval it took forever to get anything done. He was still waiting on things that had been put in months ago.

_To: Ambassador Selek of Vulcan_  
 _From: Captain Jame T. Kirk_

_Ah, bureaucracy. Glad to help some. If I was there I’m sure I could charm the pants off them or If I’m lucky maybe just you. I have a gift. That’s the thing that sucks the most about needing help from others; you have to take the good with the bad without complaint. I remember when my Uncle Frank took my brother and I in so Mom could go into space. It wasn’t often but when it did happen it would be for a year at a time. It was better than staying home alone but not by much.Yeah, and sometimes we would fight just to keep from missing mom. I get it._

_It’ll get better. It won’t feel like it for a very long time, but it will. I’ll help._

_Jim_

\--

Jim long since healed and continued to work on the list for the colony as often as time allowed. He was working on improving the water filtration system for future housing in the mess hall, when he was interrupted by his First Officer.

“That is not the briefing for Capella IV, Captain.”

“Nope, just something I’m working on to help out a friend. What can I do you for, Spock?” Jim could tell Spock wanted to ask more questions but he let it go.

“I got your message about the upcoming mission. You stated you had more information you wished to “pass along”.” Spock somehow managed to sounded doubtful without even changing his tone.

Kirk quickly saved and stowed the work for the Vulcan colony and pulled up all the research he’d done on Capella IV. “So, after the last diplomatic incident I decided to do my own research. I’m not faulting Starfleet. They’re doing the best they can with what they’ve got but I’m not risking my crew’s life again.”

The Commander gave a nod. “Logical. Did you find anything of use?”

“I did. Turns out Capellan like to pick a fight over anything. We need to be very careful. McCoy will be there to offer medical treatment. He knows he can’t be as bossy as he normally is, so no worries there. What we really have to watch is our tactile interaction.” Spock was now sitting across from Jim and raising an eyebrow. How Spock could get an eyebrow to say “duh,” Jim would never know.

“Don’t look at me like that! I keep my hands to myself all the time!”

The Vulcan continued to stare. It felt oddly familiar but slightly off. “Captain, may I remind you of the incident on the last shore leave where I witnessed you “laying one on” a very unwilling Doctor McCoy that resulted in a physical altercation between yourselves?”

Jim had to give it to Spock. That was not one of his smarter moves. Bones was a mean drunk with a great right hook. The jerk wouldn’t even let Jim use the dermal regenerator to get rid of the bruise. “Let it serve as a reminder, Jim.” Bones told him. It had.

“Point taken.” Jim conceded.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the Captain and his Commander continued to go over the information Jim had collected. They changed the away team to allow a better chance of success. Sulu was added to the roster for his hand to hand skills, while a few others were taken off for lack of experience. The Capellan took honesty very seriously. They would need to be as straightforward as possible during the negotiation.

Capella IV had an abundant amount of the mineral topaline, which was vital in the life support systems of planetary colonists. The responsibility to gain the mining rights was by far the most important thing Starfleet had entrusted the young Captain with to date. He was going to do everything in his power not to let them down. While New Vulcan was the first colony to come to mind, it wasn’t the only one by a long shot. Other colonies made do with even less to help New Vulcan. Getting these mining rights would mean an easier life for many worlds.

“I think that just about does it.” Jim leaned back and rubbed his face.

“I’ll be sure to send this information out to the away team.” Spock stood and started to collect his things.

“Thanks Spock.” Jim made to leave himself.

Spock nodded in reply. “I think the changes made will be most favorable. You have done well, Captain.”

This wasn’t the first time Spock had given him a compliment, but Jim was still shocked whenever he got them.

Spock left before Jim could respond. He silently willed the mission to go well as he made his way back to his quarters.

And they had.

Up until the point the Klingons showed up.Then it somehow went from good, to bad to better than Kirk could have hoped for.

The Klingons had not done even a little research on the the Capellan’s and expected to get their way with little resistance. They had not counted on the negotiation skills of Captain Kirk.

“We can offer double of whatever this human has promised you,” the Klingon who called himself Kras offered the Teer.

That was his first mistake. Jim hadn’t offered money. There was no way The Federation could pay anywhere near to what the topaline was worth. What he could offer was protection and aid, but most of all freedom. The Federation would regularly patrol the Space around the planet to warn its people of any threat. The Capellan would not want their battles fought for them but a chance to gain the advantage would be most appealing.

While the Capellan cared little for medicine, it didn’t mean Jim couldn’t offer it as a sign of good will. He also promised the Capellan would remain able to govern themselves with little to no interference so long as the mining operations were able to proceed with the same conditions. The Federation members set to oversee the operations would also be given extensive training on the ways and traditions of the people of this world to show respect and thanks.

In short it was perfect. It offered what the Federation could deliver without dishonoring the Capellan in the process.

The Teer considered the Klingon’s offer much in the way he had Jim’s. The only problem was the Klingons could not deliver. They had been hurt just as badly by Nero’s attack and were rebuilding just the same.

“Tell me Kras, How do you intend to deliver twice as much protection when you don’t even have enough ships to protect your own borders.” Jim challenged.

“You dare challenge the truth of my words?” Kras was not amused.

“I do.” Jim made no signs of backing down. He knew what came next. Jim was expected to fight Kras in a battle to the death. Jim went to Spock and began to prepare for the fight.

“Captain-” Spock had tried to interject.

“Shut up, Spock, I know what I’m doing. Now when I get this,” Jim carefully held up a small tracking device that was all but invisible to the untrained eye, “on Kras and he’s down wait until right before I fire and send him to the ship. That way it will look like he’s dead and we won’t say anything to disprove those assumptions. Meanwhile have a security team waiting for him when he does.”

“Understood.”

And it had happened just like that. For the most part.

Captain Kirk had made it look like he’d planned He just didn’t expect the Klingon to put up such a fight or lack thereof. It took a whole lot of posturing and quick feet to finally get the Klingon where Jim needed him to be. But once all was said and done they had gotten the rights to mine and a Klingon General in their debt.

All in all, not a bad day. Kirk didn’t even sustain any major injuries. That didn’t stop Bones from finding a reason to give him a hypo or two. Jim was laying on his bed, freshly showered, allowing himself to feel pleased at the job well done when his com unit, which was placed on top of his bedside table, went off.

Not giving much thought to his appearance Jim, clad in only a towel, reached out and answered without even looking at the screen. “Hello”

But Jim was only met with a small gasp. He turned his head to find a very flustered and blushing Selek.

Well that was new. Jim may have been nursing a small crush for the older Vulcan since their regular exchanges. He’d slipped in the occasional flirt but was met with nothing in return. Jim had figured it was wishful thinking on his part but Selek’s reaction might change things. Not wanting to miss his chance, Jim jumped.

“Like what you see?”

That only served to fluster the poor Vulcan more. Jim turned to his side, rested his head on his arm and waited.

“Jim, if you would be so kind as to put on the proper attire I would be most grateful.” Selek seemed to have recovered save for a touch of green at the tips of his ears.

Jim held his hand to his chest as if wounded. “Does that mean “no” my friend? I’m hurt.” However, he made no move to find his clothes.

Realizing he wasn’t going to get his way until he answered, Selek sighed in defeat. “On the contrary. You’re aesthetically pleasing to the point of distraction.”

Jim didn’t even try to hide his smile. “Well what kind of friend would I be if I let the people I care about get distracted?” Jim figured it was time to put the poor Vulcan out of his misery, but not before he gave him a little peek.

He made quick work of getting dressed, throwing on a pair of sweats and an undershirt that were close by. “There, I’m decent.” Jim flopped back into bed showing Selek.

“Hardly” Selek replied in a whisper to himself.

Jim decided to give the Vulcan a break and pretended not to hear it. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Selek?”

“I wish to inquire on the state of the filtration systems you are currently working on. I have some information concerning it.” Selek looked more in control now.

“Oh, shit! I’m almost done with it. Here, let me pull up the file and show you what I’ve got done so far.” From there the conversation turned to the colony. The improvements Jim had made would have been perfect. There was just one problem; a recent geological discovery of an unstable fault line meant he had to go back and rework a few things.

From there the conversation turned to Jim and his crew.

“Tell me Jim, how are things between you and your First Officer?” Selek asked.

“Great actually. It was rocky at first but I think we’ve found our groove. I can see us being good friends. Maybe I could even be best man at his and Uhura’s wedding! Wait...Do Vulcans have best men at weddings?” Jim failed to notice Selek’s expression change at the news Spock was still involved with the communications officer.

“They do not have a, as you say “Best Man” in the strictest sense, but close friends are welcome to witness a bonding ceremony. However, I was not aware they were so serious.” Selek looked slightly confused.

“Well, they haven’t said anything but I’m pretty sure that’s where it’s headed. I mean Vulcans don’t do casual do they?” Jim tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible.

“No, it is not common for an Adult Vulcan to engage in a causal relationship of a romantic nature.” Selek offered.

Jim beamed. “Fantastic! See, it’s just a matter of time. Plus, I can’t remember the last time I went to Spock’s quarters and Uhura wasn’t there,” he added as an afterthought.

“I see. How about you, Jim? Are you involved in a romantic relationship?” Selek asked awkwardly.

Jim’s smile grew. “Nope, but I do have my eye on someone. It’s just a matter of getting him to agree to it. I’m not exactly sure if he’s available.”

“Jim, I have no doubt in you getting whomever it is to agree to whatever it is you wish.” Selek thought for a moment. “If you are in doubt, talking to common acquaintances to find the best course of action may be an option.”

“Are you telling me to corner his friends for information?” Jim laughed. “Hey that’s not such a bad idea. I think I know just the person to talk to.” Jim gave Selek his best smile. “He won’t know what hit him.”

“Indeed, but I would advise against inflicting bodily harm to your intended.” Selek deadpanned.

Jim let out a belly laugh at the Vulcan’s joke. “Now, I know you’ve heard that one before! You may fool others but not me. I see right through you!”

“You always have, Jim.” A small smile played on Selek’s lips. It had Jim’s stomach do a flip and he liked it.

“Well, I’m off to go take control of my love life and make the needed changes on the filtration system. I’m pretty sure I’m going to need your help though, if you don’t mind?” Jim made sure not to mention which task he would need the help with.

“I will assist in anyway I am capable.” Selek answered as if neither task would be a problem for him to help with.

Excellent.

Jim was hoping he’d say that. “I’m holding you to that. Take care, Selek.”

“I will send the geological maps and findings to your pad. Until next time, Live Long, and Prosper, Jim.”

Setting an alarm for himself, Jim began to look over the new information. It wasn’t as bad as he was thinking. With only a few simple changes he could work around the unsteady ground. He’d been working for about an hour when his alarm went off. He’d made great progress with the work-arounds needed and now it was time to get “Operation Woo the Silver Fox of Vulcan” underway.

Jim quickly made his way to the place he’d hoped to find help and knocked. He stood poised with a smile on his face for a few minutes when nothing happened. Jim checked his watch to make sure he had the time right. He knew who he was looking for wasn’t scheduled to be on shift for another 4 hours. So he tried again.

This time there was a loud thump followed by a the sound of breaking glass. Fearing the worst Jim quickly used his command override code and hurried in.

“Hey is everything okay in her- Oh Gods I’m sorry!”

Instead of finding an injured crew member, he’d inadvertently walked in on his First Officer and Communications officer having very... enthusiastic sex. It took all but a second for them to notice him, horror struck in the entryway. Thank god the doors to their quarters had closed.

“What is the meaning of this?” Spock all but yelled. He was trying to cover himself and shield Uhura; who had chosen to yell at Jim in either Tellarite or Benzite. He was missing half of it because she was speaking so quickly. The half he did get wasn’t exactly nice.

Jim turned around and waited for them to get dressed. He figured he’d gotten this far so it would be a waste not see it through.

“Explain.” A very upset Vulcan said behind him.

Jim glanced over his shoulder to make sure everyone was decent and turned around. “I was hoping to speak to Uhura but when I knocked no one answered. But I knew she doesn’t have to be on shift for another four hours so I knocked again only this time there was a bang and a crash and I got worried so I used my override code to get in and found you two... not hurt.” Jim finished in a rush. His face was bright red and couldn’t quite look either of them in the eye. Who knew they were so adventurous and flexible.

There was a long pause and Jim chanced a look at the couple. Both were regarding him with different degrees of amusement and annoyance. Neither one, however, spoke.

“I think I’m going to go....” Jim inched his way closer to the door hoping he wouldn’t make things worse somehow. He heard a sigh behind him.

“Wait. I’ll go with you since what I was doing is no longer an option.” Uhura started to follow

Before Jim could think about what he was really saying he asked, “why not? Spock is right there.”

Uhura just glared at him.

“While I am indeed right here at this time, I am due at the Science labs in 23.minutes which is not enough time to finish the activities Nyota and I were engaged in before you arrived.”

Huh. Spock liked to take his time. Good to know.

Luckily “I’m sorry,” is what Jim said in reply.

Spock gave Uhura a tender kiss and left with a curt nod to Jim. He understood though. It was going to suck to have to try to work while having a case of blue balls. Or were they green in Spock’s case?

As a peace offering to Uhura, they stopped by Jim’s quarters where he picked up some non replicated food Jim had stashed in his room.

“Alright, Jim. What did you want to talk to me about?” Uhura asked once they were seated at a secluded table in the mess hall.

“Well... I wanted to know how you got Spock to date you?” Apparently Jim was going with the direct method.

“Come again?” She asked in disbelief.

Jim looked down at his coffee cup. “What I mean is; How did you know he was interested? I’ve been exchanging coms with a friend who happens to be Vulcan and I’m not quite sure how to let him know I’m interested. I think he’s interested in me but I can’t be sure. Hell, I don’t even know if he’s single. Everytime we talk it’s either about me, or what I’m working on for the colony at that moment. ”

“Well, from what it sounds like he’s definitely single.” Uhura offered. “How often do you two communicate?”

Jim thought about it and realized he talked with Selek almost daily, save missions and work that either one of them needed to do. “About everyday, sometimes more or less depending on what I’m working on. Why? Does that make a difference?”

“Oh yeah, that changes things. He’s single. Vulcans may look emotionless but they can be possessive bastards if they think anyone is messing with their mate.” She smiled as if she remembered a specific instance.

Not being able to resist Jim asked: “Is that what you two are? Mates?”

It was Uhura’s turn to blush. “I hope so.”

“Me too.” Jim smiled at her, truly happy for them. “So you think I have a good start with my Vulcan?”

She smiled at Jim. “Definitely. You just need to do what I did.”

“And what would that be?” Jim leaned in closer so he wouldn’t miss a thing.

She mimicked his movements. “Don’t give him any other option.”

Jim was pretty sure the laugh he let out was heard ship wide. “No other option. I think I can do that.”

Uhura leaned back and raised her glass.

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” he whispered.

\---

It was all a matter of timing from there.

Jim had finished the work on the filtration systems and moved on. Right now he was pouring over data on future agricultural settlements in one of the rarely used observation rooms. Jim never thought the farming skills he learned during childhood in Iowa would have come in handy. The view of the passing stars reminded him of summers spent on the roof of an old farmhouse staring up at the night sky after a long day’s work.

“Looking into an early retirement?” Bones asked and took a seat next to Jim. Spock took the seat at the table across from Jim and placed his pads on the table.

“What? Who’s retiring?” Jim felt like he’d missed something. It must have shown on his face. Bones pointed to the plans Jim was working on. “Oh no. Just helping out a friend. What are you two doing up here?”

“Well you were supposed to meet us to go over the details of the upcoming peace conference but you were a no show. So we found you instead.” Bones didn’t seem all that annoyed about it and Spock just looked at him as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

Jim had put into practice having a in depth review for any upcoming mission’s data since Capellan. Even if there was no new data, it allowed for the Senior members of the landing party to go over strategy and possible scenarios they might face with their crew. It also gave them a chance to build trust and faith in one another that proved to be very useful when faced with life or death circumstances.

Jim looked down at his watch. “Shit. I’m sorry. I just got caught up in this.” Jim saved his work and pulled up the info on the upcoming peace talks. “Alright, I know I don’t have to say this but I’m going to anyways. We can’t screw this up. We’ll be attending the first of many conferences held all over the galaxy to try to bring some sort of order back to it. We’re there mostly for show. We just have to smile, shake hands and play nice. Figuratively speaking.” Jim sent a sly grin to Spock, who just raised an eyebrow in reply. Bones chuckled at the two of them.

“Once it’s over, we wait until everyone is safely off and go on our merry way only to have to do it all over again in a month at the end of talks. At least that’s the best guess. It all depends on how quickly the talks go and the treaties are reached. “ Jim was glad he wouldn’t be taking part in the negotiations.

“Yeah, I get all that.” Bones interjected. “But what I don’t get is why it’s happening on Risa? Are we trying to seduce them to agreeing to our terms?” Bones looked half amused, half horrified.

“On the contrary, Doctor. “ It was the first time Spock had spoken since arriving. “Risa’s location makes it an ideal candidate for such an event. Moreover the planet’s recreational appeal and popularity allows for the staff to be well versed in the customs of many.”

“Yeah and the fact that you get to take your girl on an all expense paid vacation had nothing to do with it.” Bones shot back.

Spock looked affronted. “I assure you Doctor, both Lieutenant Uhura and I take out duties quite seriously. Furthermore-”

Jim jumped in before the lecturing could gain anymore steam. “Can it, Spock. We all know you can do your job. Bones was just pulling your pigtails. “

“Captain, that is an impossibility. Seeing as I do not have a tail, let alone one that resembles a Terran domesticated boar,” Spock huffed.

Kirk stared blankly at Spock for a moment then let out a loud laugh. It was followed by many more, much to Spock’s dislike. He was not amused.

“Sorry. You reminded me of a friend who does the same thing only he’s faking it. Well, the not knowing what the colloquialism means part.” Jim wiped his eyes and tried to get the last of his chuckles out.

“Would this happen to be the same individual you are assisting in the construction planning of the Vulcan colony? Spock asked.

Jim felt like he had to tread very lightly here. “Um.. yeah. It is.”

Spock narrowed his eyes slightly. “Captain, are you aware there will be delegates for Vulcan attending? Among them being Ambassador Selek, who is the older version of myself you met on Delta Vega?”

Jim sat there, jaw opening and closing. “You knew? He told me under no circumstances were you to find out about him! ” Jim felt like an idiot. Of course they knew.

“Wait what just happened?” Bones looked between them, confused. “Are you trying tell me there are two of him?” Bones pointed towards Spock.

“Affirmative, Doctor. “ Spock answered on Jim’s behalf, who wasn’t paying attention to either of them. “I believe this can be used in your favor, Jim.”

The use of his first name brought his attention back to the topic at hand. “How so?”

Spock’s eyes shifted to the Doctor and then looked back at Jim. “It can be used to give him ‘no other option’.”

Jim understood Spocks meaning immediately. “Uhura told you? And you’re offering to help?” Jim asked bewildered.

“Indeed.” Spock replied.

It took all of two seconds for Jim to get the full meaning behind his First Officer's words. Jim smiled. “Thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a call to make.”

Jim tried not to run back to his quarters.

No other option, indeed.

\--

“You are a lying, Liar Vulcan, who lies!” Jim didn’t even wait for the normal pleasantries they usually exchanged.

Selek raised an eyebrow. “Vulcans do not lie, Jim.”

“Bullshit. Don’t play coy with me. I know for a fact that Spock has known who you are for some time now. And I just looked like an idiot because I thought the galaxy would implode. To be fair, I think it did for Bones now that he knows there are two of you to harass him, but that’s not the point! And don’t try to mince words, you know you gave me the wrong impression.” Jim shook his finger at the view screen.

“I am sorry to have deceived you, Jim.” Selek offered. “Is there some way for me to, as you would say, make it up to you?”

Jim smiled because he had hoped that was what Selek would say. “As a matter of fact there is. Rumor has it you are attending the upcoming peace summits on Risa.”

“Affirmative.” Selek looked confused by Jim’s line of questioning.

“Well so am I and it seems like a perfect time for you to do it. In between talks, of course. Unless you’re feeling kinky.” Jim gave Selek a sly smile.

The Vulcan seemed truly confused by Jim’s words. “Jim... I do not understand.”

“I’m asking you to take me on a date, Selek. And before you ask, yes in a romantic sense. So what do you say?” Jim fought the urge to fidget.

Selek looked at Jim for a long moment. “Is this what you really wish, Jim?”

“Yes, it is.” Jim kept his voice steady.

“Then very well. It would be my honor.” Selek answered softly.

“Fantastic!” Jim beamed at the older Vulcan and resisted doing a victory dance.

“Indeed, Jim. It seems as if I must now go and plan a date. Do you have any preferences on the activity or location?” Selek’s face showed a genuine curiosity.

Jim blushed and held back on saying what first came to mind. It may have involved trying out what he’d witnessed in his first officers quarters. Instead he replied: “Not really. Some place quiet to eat would be great maybe? Oh and nothing too fancy, please.”

Selek seemed surprised but pleased with the answer. “Very, well. Until then, Jim.”

“Until then.”

\--

“Jim, I swear to the Gods in the sky if you do not stop fidgeting I am going throw you out the escape hatch!” Bones was seated next to Jim and not amused by his nervous excitement. They were on a shuttle headed to the Peace Summit which started the following day. Selek was suppose to meet them at the transport station.

“I can’t help it, okay?” Jim shot back.

“Why? It’s not like you haven’t dated before. Wait, Jimmy. Is this Vulcan bastard going to deflower you?” Bones teased, knowing full well that was not the case.

“Stop mocking me. You’re not helping! I thought friends were supposed to be supportive and shit?” Jim vowed it would be the last time he tells Bones anything about his love life.

“I am being supportive, Jimmy. I haven’t even tried to give you “The Talk”. Wait, do you need me to? Well, when two men are mildly attracted to each other-”

“Shut the hell up, Bones! And don’t call me Jimmy.” Jim did his best not to sound shrill.

“Jesus, Jim. Calm down.” Bones held his hands up in surrender. “Here,” he shoved a drink at Jim.”Drink this.” McCoy waited until Jim obeyed and continued. “Look I know I was giving you a hard time but you’ll be fine. Hell, the fact that you got a Vulcan to agree to a date with you is pretty big, right?”

“Yeah.” Jim wheezed, his voice still rough from whatever it was that Bones made him drink. ”And what the fuck did I just drink? Paint thinner?”

Bones ignored the remark about his drink. “There you go. Just keep doing whatever you were doing and you should be fine.” McCoy gave Jim a reassuring smile. “But if he tries to get fresh with you-”

Jim laughed and shoved Bones away before he could finish. “Thanks, Bones.”

“Don’t mention it. Really.” He gave Jim a pointed look.

Once they docked Jim was the first out of his seat. He bounced on the balls of his feet while he waited for the the doors to open.

“Way to play it cool, Jim.” Bones called from his seat.

“Shut up!” Jim yelled over his shoulder as he bolted out the door.

Jim didn’t have to go far. Selek was waiting just down the walkway. It was a good thing Jim saw him when he did or Jim would have run right into Selek.

“HI!” Jim yelled in surprise. He steadied himself on Selek’s arm. Kirk was pleasantly surprised at the toned muscles he met underneath the loose fitting robes. Jim wondered what else was hiding under there.

“Greetings, Jim. I trust your travels were satisfactory,” Selek offered. His eye were shining in amusement.

“YES! It was great! How were yours? I mean how were your travels, you traveler, you? Satisfactory-ish?” Jim rambled.

Right then McCoy walked by and, without missing a beat, said, “smooth, Jim. Real smooth.”

“I hate you!” Jim whispered to Bones who didn’t even look back. He just raised his arm in reply.

Jim turned his attention back to his Vulcan companion and was met with a very amused expression. Well, as amused as a Vulcan was willing to be.

“I observe the Doctor is doing well?” Selek asked. He almost sounded as if he was trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, Bones is a joy.” Jim grimaced. “Enough about Bones. What are we doing tonight?” Jim failed at hiding his excitement.

“I have reserved seating at a dining establishment that caters to both our dietary needs and came highly recommended.” The amused expression never left Selek’s face.

“Lead the way!”

Selek bowed, moved Kirk’s hand into his, and did just that.

\--

“Oh, Gods. This is delicious!” Jim moaned in between bites. “I don’t even care what it is. I want to eat it everyday.”

They had gone to a little cafe tucked into a side street. It’s one of those place that only the locals know about. Selek had ordered for both of them at Kirk’s insistence. The truth was it all looked good and Jim was feeling a little bit overwhelmed.

“I am pleased.” Selek replied. “My dish is also quite pleasing to the tongue.”

“You have to thank whoever told you about this place.

“I will be sure to share your gratitude with the hotel concierge. She was most helpful in locating this establishment and what would be most appealing to dine on based on our respective cultures. She was most accurate.”

Jim nodded in agreement. “You can plan every date from here on out.” Jim licked his spoon-like utensil with a long swipe of his tongue. “If I can be promised more of this.” Jim looked up and smiled at his date. Only then did he notice how flushed Selek’s cheeks and ears were.

Jim blushed realizing how he looked. “So.” He cleared his throat. “What are we up to after this?”

Selek took a moment to regain his composure. “I made no further plans after dinner, surmising we would both return to the hotel to rest for the following days’ activities.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, rest would be good.” Kirk replied and tried not to pout. Jim had to agree. He needed to be on his ‘A game’ for this and as much as his penis hated him, he couldn’t do anything to get in the way of that .“But what about after the conference? When are you going back to Vulcan?” If Jim couldn’t have his way now, it didn’t mean he couldn’t have it later.

Selek’s eyebrows rose to his hairline at Jim’s agreeance. “I will not be departing until two days after the conference is set to conclude.”

“Great! Plan on me taking you out on a date the day after the talks end.” Not wanting to waste the rest of the time Jim had left tonight, he changed the subject. “Now, what are you going to order me for dessert?”

Selek looked over the menu and chose something for them to share. Once a confection that resembled a bright blue flan arrived, Selek answered Jim’s other request. “I will be sure to leave that evening open, Jim.” He paused. “I have to admit, Jim. I am quite perplexed at why you are pursuing a romantic association with myself.”

Jim took his time to answer, wanting be choose his words wisely. “Well, for one you’re hilarious, and don’t try to tell me Vulcans don’t do humor. You do. You’re also selfless, kind, smart and hot as hell.”

Selek raised an eyebrow. “My body temperature has no correlation with the religious location of punishment in the afterlife.”

Jim’s laughter carried through the small cafe. “You know what I mean, you liar. But before you bring up the age thing, if I’m not bothered by it why should you be? Plus, you’re like 60 in vulcan years. That’s nothing. And,” Jim paused, suddenly feeling shy “it’s nice to talk with you. You don’t look at me with any expectations. I’m just, Jim. Not Jimmy, genius repeat offender of Iowa. Not Captain Kirk, Hero of Earth. Just Jim.

Selek simply stared in awe at the honesty in Jim’s answer.

They ended their meal and walked hand in hand back to the hotel a majority of the delegates were staying at. Kirk didn’t let go of Selek’s hand as they entered the hotel or when they entered the lift to go to their rooms. Selek’s room was on a lower level so Jim decided to walk the Vulcan to his room.

Selek had to let go of Jim’s hand to open the door to his room. Once it was open he turned to face the young Captain. “It was a most enjoyable evening, Jim.”

Kirk stepped closer and placed a gentle kiss on Selek’s lips in reply. It was chaste and sweet. “Sleep well, my friend.” Jim whispered across the Vulcan’s lips.

“Indeed.”

\--

“Gods, I cannot wait for this to be over!” Jim whispered to McCoy as they smiled and networked their way through the giant ballroom. It was the closing banquet and people had reason to celebrate. The summit had been a complete success. The promise for peace like never before was close at hand. All in attendance hoped it stayed that way during the upcoming weeks.

“Shut up, Jim, and drink the free booze.” McCoy shot back.

“That’s your answer for everything.” Jim still took a glass off of a passing waiter’s tray. He raised his glass to Bones. “Doctor’s orders.” and downed it in one go.

“Quite impressive.” A voice Jim knew well said from behind him.

Jim turned. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” Jim finished with a wink.

“Good God men, get a room,” Bones complained. Both Jim and Selek had been dropping flirtatious innuendos every chance they got. It seemed the good Doctor had reached his fill. To be fair, Jim had been sending suggestive messages to Selek all through dinner, constantly asking the good Doctor for advice on what to say.

McCoy dug around in his pocket. “Here use mine. I’m going back to the ship now anyway.” He shoved a room key into Kirk’s hand and stormed off.

Both man and Vulcan had the grace to look abashed at the offer.

“So... You want to?” Jim figured since Bones had broken the ice, why not go with it?

“I have no engagements for the rest of my stay here” Selek volunteered.

“Excellent! Shall we?” Kirk offered his arm to his companion.

Both men made their way to the exit discreetly as they could. Each were stopped along the way and they were forced to make idle chit chat. They were able to thank the young concierge who’d helped Selek plan their date on their way out. She was pleased they enjoyed themselves and reminded them to ask her if they needed anything else. After what felt like an age both were out of the ballroom and hurrying to the lifts.

They lucked out and were alone in the lift. Jim wasn’t sure who made the first move but once the doors closed they were on each other. Kisses and touches that were promises of what was to come.

“I’ve wanted to do this since that time you saw me in a nothing but a towel.” Jim licked Selek’s ear.

“Indeed.” Selek had a firm grip on Jim’s ass.

The lift dinged a moment before the doors opened which gave them just enough time to separate. Mostly. Good thing too, because when the doors opened they were met with a very apologetic looking Communications officer.

“Uhura, what are you doing here?” Jim said, a little breathy.

“Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but we just received orders that the Enterprise is needed to take equipment to Startbase 67 immediately,” she answered.

Jim swore mentally in every language he knew. “Understood. I’ll be right behind you.”

“I’m sorry.” Jim offered lamely once she’d gone.

“No need. You do what you must. I will be returning for the conclusion of these proceedings. I believe we should, as you say, pick up where we left off? “ Selek offered.

“You can count on it!” Jim leaned in and gave his Vulcan one last kiss before he left.

Once he was back on the ship, having plotted the best course to the Starbase and the Enterprise was zooming through space, Jim ran into Uhura.

“We’re all set, Captain?” She asked.

“Yep, just left the bridge and on my way to bed.” He offered.

“Sleep well, Jim” She turned to leave but stop. “Oh, and Captain?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re even.” Uhura smiled and left with a swish of long black hair.

It took Jim a few seconds to get her reference. Then the memories of the sex Jim had interrupted filtered back to his mind and he swore.

Damn, she was evil when she wanted to be.

\--

Jim lay awake on his bed unable to sleep or find peace.

He could not stop thinking about the makeout session he shared with his Vulcan. Giving up on sleep Kirk decided to com the person responsible. He knew that Selek would be up and hoped he wasn’t busy.

Jim’s hail went unanswered for so long he worried he wouldn’t get to talk to Selek at all that night. But just as he was about to give up, an image of Selek popped up on his screen and... hello!

What an image.

The Vulcan was sitting at his desk, nothing but a loose robe sitting on his shoulders. The garment was poorly fastened, as if Selek had been in a rush (and he no doubt had been in order to answer the com on time). As a result, the older Vulcan's chest was completely visible to Jim’s hungry eyes.

“Did I interrupt something?” Jim felt shy all of a sudden.

“I was meditating.” Selek explained.

“Oh.”

After Uhura had cockblocked them (unintentionally or not, she’d taken joy out of his suffering.) Jim had been left beyond frustrated, fantasizing about just what they’d do and how Selek would look doing it. Now Jim had a pretty good idea how Selek would look, especially with the sheen of sweat on the Vulcan’s chest that had Jim’s hands itching to touch and tongue dying to taste.

“Jim?” Selek looked concerned.

He wondered how long he’d been staring silently at him. Oops.

“Hi.” Jim felt a little flush.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this communication?”

Jim tried to look Selek in the eye. He really did. But his own gaze kept drifting.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Jim shrugged.

He licked his lips as a bead of sweat trailed down Selek’s well defined chest. Damn. For an older man he was fit and well toned.

“Too much on my mind.”

Jim stroked at his chest, subconsciously mirroring the path of the perspiration.

“Is something troubling you?”

Was it his imagination or did Selek’s voice sound deeper, sexier, right now?

“You could say that...”

The bead of sweat had traveled down past the view his screen afforded him. So did Jim’s hand. He was hard, already, his hand pressing against his erection. Feeling brave and before he could think twice, he was pulling himself out of his sweats.

“Jim?”

Selek’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t see Jim’s hand, or his dick, but the Vulcan wasn’t stupid. He had to know what Jim was doing. Especially when Jim’s breath hitched slightly at his answering “yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

Selek’s voice sounded wicked. Jim saw his lips quirk up briefly. Selek looked smug and excited. Oh yes, he definitely knew what Jim was up to.

“Just,” he stroked himself once, the anticipation of what he was about to say making him go slower than he wanted to. “Touching myself.”

He heard Selek suck in a breath and counted that as a victory. His hand sped up just a little imagining how his words were affecting Selek.

“Would you,” there was an uncharacteristic pause to the Vulcan’s words, “show me?”

“If you show me yours.” He smiled widely as Selek nodded once then pushed back from the desk.

Jim stared, transfixed, at the V of Selek’s robes; the black of the fabric a stark contrast to the pale skin that was tinged just slightly green. That green color became more concentrated the further down Jim looked. Until his eyes fixed on Selek’s hand wrapped firmly around himself. Jim felt his eyes bug out as Selek shamelessly stroked himself.

“Gods, but you’re gorgeous.”

“I believe it is your turn to, as they say, show me what you got.”

Jim scooted back so fast he almost fell backwards. As it was, he had to reach out and grasp the edge of his desk to steady himself. Even more so at Selek’s awed “Jim.”

Their hands began to move, matching paces and, hell, Jim was already way too close. Torn between watching Selek’s face and his hand, Jim’s eyes darted back and forth between the two points. Selek didn’t make much noise, not like Jim was - panting and groaning as quietly as possible just in case - but his face was so expressive that Jim quickly found he couldn’t look away from it.

“ Ashayam, ” Selek whispered.

He held out his two first fingers, touching them to his screen and holding them there. Waiting.

For some reason the action made Jim’s heart clench. He reached out to his own screen, reciprocating the move. At that, Selek moaned, bowed his head and came. The sight of the Vulcan coming undone so completely had Jim spilling over his hand.

It took Jim several long minutes, far longer than he’d like to admit, to get his breathing back to normal. He’d never been affected so strongly from his own hand. He knew it was a direct result of Selek on the other side of the screen. And, truth be told, it was a bit frightening to know how deep in this Jim was.

“That was amazing. We should do that more often.” It was meant as a joke, but Jim’s voice was a little too naked in its honesty. He wanted Selek. So much.

The older Vulcan stared at Jim with what could only be called affection, his eyes soft and so human. It was a look that said I understand. But all the same, Selek responded with a quiet, “Agreed.”

\--

Jim bounced nervously as he waited at the transport. Jim had arrived earlier than Selek and could not wait to get his hands on his lover. He was back on Risa for the last round of talks for the Peace Summit. At that point Kirk didn’t care what he was there for so long as he got as much alone time with Selek as possible.

They had exchanged a few more coms but they had only gotten off that one time. Work and timing had been the main culprit. Kind of hard to be dirty when you’re dead tired from a mission or have a deadline to meet.

Kirk kept his eyes peeled for the familiar hairstyle and ears. He gave the small smiles and waves to people he knew as they passed, until Jim saw who he was looking for. He quickly made his way over to Selek who looked just as eager as Jim.

“Hey!” Jim didn’t wait for a greeting before he threw his arms around Selek. “Gods, I missed you,” Kirk mumbled into the Vulcan’s neck.

“As did I, Jim,” Selek whispered and gently returned the embrace.

“Lets get out of here.” Jim grabbed Selek by the hand and started to pull him along. “Where’s your luggage?”

Selek let a soft smile play on his lips. “I aquired alternate transportation for it.”

“Excellent! Your room it is!” Jim’s smile was bright on his face.

They made quick work to Selek’s room. Even quicker work of their clothes. Any illusion of going slow quickly faded from Jim’s mind as Selek kissed him with brutal force. It almost hurt, the way Selek bit at Jim’s lips, except that it felt too damn good for pain.

“Jim, I have waited so long. Too long.”

Nodding, Jim dropped to his knees and took Selek in his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard. Selek’s hands went to Jim’s hair, tugging with enough force to make his eyes water. It only made Jim take more length into his mouth. When he got as far down as he could go, Selek held him in place.

“Lick them.”

Jim pushed his tongue out and traced along Selek’s balls. With a grunt, Selek thrust in deeper. His mouth already too full, Jim gagged slightly.

“My apologies, Jim,” Selek murmured as he pulled out. “I did not mean to be quite so enthusiastic.”

Wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, Jim smiled. “I like that you’re so enthusiastic, actually.”

“Indeed?”

Jim nodded. Then yelped as Selek picked him up and carried him to the bed. He was dropped unceremoniously and barely had time to roll over before Selek was on him, kissing Jim like his life depended on it. He arched up into the feel of Selek’s body, still well muscled and hard, pressing down on him.

They met together in another brutal kiss, Jim’s body writhing beneath Selek’s so that their cocks brushed together. The heat of Selek’s body was enough to make Jim sweat, adding to the slickness of their bodies moving together. And that friction alone was enough to undo Jim. He was so close, jerking his body up to meet Selek’s well timed thrusts.

Selek stopped, though, holding Jim down by his hips. “I want you on your hands and knees.”

Looking up into Selek’s eyes, Jim saw blatant lust blowing his pupils wide open. He moved quickly, scrambling out from under the hot, Vulcan body. When he was in position, Jim felt hands on his ass. He tensed, waiting to see what was to come next.

“May I?” Selek sounded uncertain.

“Yes!”

“You do not know for what I was asking,” Selek breathed out against the nape of Jim’s neck.

“Doesn’t matter. Yes to anything, everything. I want it all with you.”

Something like a growl escaped Selek and before Jim could respond, he felt the clench of hot hands on his backside grow firmer. Then there was a different kind of heat against his skin as Selek bent low to place open mouthed kisses against the cleft of his ass.

“Selek!” He managed to stutter out, as now Jim felt a tongue licking down between his cheeks.

“I have longed to do this for some time, Jim.” And to prove his point, Selek spread Jim wide and licked a broad stripe over his opening.

Jim let out a throaty moan as Selek worked him open using his tongue. When Selek added a finger, Jim’s body jerked forward at the sudden pleasure.

“Oh!”

Selek brought his lips close to Jim’s ears. “Too fast?”

“No.”

The Vulcan responded by tracing his tongue lightly around the shell of Jim’s ear. He shivered at the sharp sting of teeth against his lobe, even as Selek pushed in a second finger.

It had been a long time since he’d enjoyed this, the sensation of being filled. He pushed back against Selek’s hand, loving the feel of the Vulcan’s long fingers working him open. And Selek seemed to enjoy it just as much, the Vulcan’s undivided attention focused on fingering Jim.

“I am enjoying myself.” Selek sucked at the point where Jim’s neck met his shoulder.

“Please,” Jim whined, “I need more.”

“More than this?” Selek managed to work a third finger inside Jim. There was a slight burn to the stretch now, but Jim knew it would feel incredible once Selek’s cock replaced his fingers.

Jim nodded, then whimpered, when Selek slowly pulled his fingers out of Jim’s body. When he heard the rustling noise of Selek readying himself, Jim couldn’t help but squirm in anticipation. He’d been waiting for this moment for so long, thought about just how good it would feel to be thoroughly fucked by the older Vulcan, he couldn’t stand to wait any longer.

“Hurry up, please.”

There was a light smack to Jim’s left buttock. “So impatient.”

It sounded like chastisement, only Selek was right there, pushing slowly at Jim’s entrance. And Jim was pushing back, eager to take him all in one go. He felt Selek’s tight grip on his hips.

“I do not wish to hurt you Jim. We should go slowly.”

“Fuck, Selek, I don’t need slow. I just need you. Waited so long.”

Selek’s fingers bit into the skin at his sides tightly before easing off, allowing Jim to push back and take in the Vulcan’s cock in one slick move. His back bowed and his head tipped back as he grew accustomed to the stretch of having Selek inside him.

“Ashayam,” Selek spoke the word reverently and brought his right hand up to Jim’s face. Vulcan fingers ghosted down his cheek, sending a chill down Jim’s spine.

“Move, Selek.”

He did; a long, slow pull out, followed by a hard thrust back in. The action had Jim falling forward onto his elbows.

“Shit.”

“You did tell me to move,” Selek responded, pushing inside once more.

“Oh!” The angle had changed and Selek sank deeper inside Jim’s body, brushing against his prostate and making his entire body sing. “Do that again.”

A kiss to the back of his neck, which Jim took as a yes, and Selek was moving, this time faster. Jim was barely able to hang on as Selek set a punishing rhythm. He could feel the tension growing inside him, curling up tight with every slapping movement of Selek’s hips.

“Will you come for me, Jim?”

He dropped his head to the bed, burying his face into the crook of his right arm. “I need...oh gods, Selek, I need-”

“I know, Jim.”

Selek reached around and, with a firm grip, stroked Jim from base to tip. Jim barely had time to react to the dual sensations before he was crying out from the force of his climax.

“My Jim,” Selek spoke into the damp flesh at Jim’s neck, burying himself deep inside one last time before shuddering against him as he came.

They collapsed on the bed in a heap of tangled limbs; both breathing heavily. After some time they managed to arrange themselves more comfortably with Kirk resting his head on Selek’s chest. Jim started to doze and Selek ran his fingers through Jim’s hair.

“Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you be amenable to sharing accommodations for the duration of our time here?”

Jim sat up and turned to face his lover. “Are you asking me to stay with you?” A coy smile played on Jim’s lips.

“Affirmative”

Jim straddle his Vulcan and slowly leaned down to whisper in his ear. “But what will the neighbors think.”

Selek let out a growl and flipped them over so he was now on top. “I admit I care very little for what those occupying adjacent rooms think beyond knowing you are being properly taken care of.”

Selek rolled his hips to prove his point.

“In that case, yes. I’d love to.”

Selek leaned down and gave Jim a kiss. When they parted Jim was breathless.

“What was that about me letting the neighbors know your dick is taking care of me?”

And they did.

\--

The rest of the Summit was spent trying to balance duty with need. The need being in Jim’s pants.

Since he was there mostly for show, Jim had a lot of time on his hands. Most of that was spent waiting for Selek to get out of his meetings. Jim may have hacked his way into the database to know when exactly those were.

“Asking me for my itinerary would have been a more favorable option, Jim” Selek mildly chastised. The different meeting locations for the delegates were kept from all those not involved as a security measure. Jim had met him outside of his meeting and insisted they needed to get back to Selek’s room as quickly as possible.

Kirk just shrugged. “Yeah, I know, but you weren’t here,” he pointed to the bed. “And I wanted to know where you would be.” To prove his point, Jim began pulling his Vulcan to the bed. “We only have so much time and I don’t want to waste any of it.” Jim was working Selek out of his robes.

“Logical.”

“I thought you’d see it my way.” Jim dropped to his knees and gave Selek no reason to disagree.

They got into a routine of Jim meeting Selek whenever he was finished. They didn’t always rush back to the room. Sometimes they would go and find a place to eat and talk for hours.

“Tell me about your childhood,” Selek asked on one of these walks.

And Jim did. All about growing up with a mom who would leave at random intervals in his life and be gone for a year at a time.

About having a brother who left without so much as a goodbye. Jim hadn’t seen Sam since he was 16.

“I don’t even know if he’s alive.”

“Do you wish to find out?”

Jim could see Selek thinking of ways to find out. “No, Not now. I still have hope I’ll get to see him someday. I’m not ready to let go of that.”

“Very well.”

What it was like to only know his father from others.

“I guess I look like him.” Jim shrugged. “Sometimes when I talk to people I feel like they’re looking for him.”

All the while Selek listened, seeming to hang on every word.

While other times they would walk holding hands and say nothing. But it always ended the same, wrapped around one another and sated.

“I wish I could fall asleep like this every night.” Jim snuggled close to Selek.

“As do I, Jim.”

\---

All too soon the they were on the transport pad trying to draw out their goodbyes.

“So... When’s the next time we can do this?” Jim gripped Selek’s hand.

“I do not know, Jim.”

“Yeah me either. But we’ll figure something out, right?” Jim tried to smile.

“Of course we will, Jim. You are” Selek paused. “Very important to me, Jim. I will do what I must to keep you.”

Jim stepped forward and kissed Selek, not caring who saw. “I feel the same. We’ll make this work.” Jim kissed him again. “Plus, we can have lots of com sex. Just imagine all the different ways we can make that almost as good as the real thing.”

“Cease this topic unless you would like me to take you here.” Selek threatened.

Jim smiled at his lover. “I bet you would like that, too.”

Selek growled at Jim’s words. “Negative. I do not wish to share you with anyone.”

Damn, now it was Jim’s turn to feel uncomfortable. He tried to adjust his pants to gain relief when a hand stopped him.

“You will not touch yourself until we hail one another again. Is that clear?” Selek’s voice was commanding and sexy as hell.

Jim could only squeak.

“I will take that as an affirmative. Until our next communication.” Selek turn on his heel and left a very dazed Starship Captain in his wake.

\---

Jim had never been in so much pain in his life.

The Enterprise had been called to help an experimental colony on Gamma Hydra IV. The colonists were suffering premature aging and needed help fast. The Captain had beamed down with Spock, Nurse Chapel, Lieutenants Uhura and Galaway, and Chekov to assess the damages.

The Lieutenants organized and interviewed the colonists. Both were fluent in several languages which allowed them to gather information quickly. Spock and Nurse Chapel were going over the medical files from each and comparing it to samples taken from the surroundings. Chekov was running numbers while Kirk ran between them all trying to make sense of it. He sent it all back to McCoy who was racing against the clock for a cure.

The landing party was not prepared to be affected themselves. Well, all but Chekov. He still looked like he was a first year at the Academy. Every other member of the landing party started to age when they’d beamed back to the ship at the end of the day. It was unsettling to look at the aged version of his first officer. When the aging started to show on Spock it was all wrong. He was similar to Selek but in no way Jim’s Vulcan. This only added to the pressure and motivation to find a solution. It was unsettling for everyone to watch the affects of aging expedited. Jim grew more and more panicked as time passed.

With the help of Chapel, Spock, and about a pint of Chekov’s blood, the Doctor was able to get a serum to reverse the effects made. It was painful, it took double the time to make things right, and the affected needed to get a daily shot. But it was the safest option. Sadly, three colonist and Lt. Galaway died before the antidote could be completed and distributed.

Jim was on Day 4 of his treatment and the pain hadn’t gotten any easier. At his worst, he’d looked close to 110. He looked in his 60’s now. His hair was an even mix of blond and gray, lines were visible on his face and his body had gone soft with time. He vowed never to complain about getting old again as he snuck out of sickbay.

He’d rather suffer in peace.

Once Kirk made it back to his room he stopped and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He could feel his body begin to loosen and some of the the aging slip away. Little by little the aches and pains were leaving him.

Jim heard footsteps in the corridor and panicked thinking Bones had tracked him down. He dove under his desk knocking half of the stuff sitting on top to the ground. Kirk listened to hear if the footsteps passed.

“Jim?” a voice called above him.

It wasn’t Bones, but Selek. Jim must have accidentally hailed him when he dove under the desk.

“Yeah, I’m here.” But Jim made no move to come out of hiding.

“Why can I not see you? I have been most troubled by our lack of communications. Are you injured?” Selek sounded a little panicked. Kirk realized this was the longest they’d gone without any sort of communication.

“Sort of. I’m getting better now. It looks worse than it is.” Jim tried to sound reassuring.

“And yet I still cannot see you.” The edge in Selek’s voice was still there.

“That’s because I’m hiding from Bones.” Jim’s back and knees were starting to ache from his position. “Also I’m kind of stuck now”

“Why are you hiding from the Doctor?” The Vulcan’s voice was flat.

Jim slowly started to work himself out of the space and braced himself on his desk chair. “I may have snuck out of sickbay early.”

“I demand you show yourself so I can make my own assessment or I will alert the Doctor to your whereabouts.” Selek’s tone left no doubt in Jim’s mind that he would do just that.

“OK” Jim sighed. “But I should warn you. It looks much worse than it really is. You have to try not to freak out. Okay?”

“Show yourself, Jim.” Selek demanded.

Jim slowly peeked up from under the desk. Jim was met with a very startled Selek. The Vulcan was staring at him with his mouth slightly opened.

“Hi.” Jim smiled and waved.

Selek just continued to stare.

“Shit, Selek. Do I really look that bad?” Jim was starting to rethink his sickbay jail break.

“I must apologize, Jim, but I was not prepared for this kind of ailment. You said it has gotten better?” Selek looked visibly shaken.

“Hey” Jim said softly trying to sooth his lover. “It has gotten much better. I should be back to myself in about a week, okay?”

Selek looked away and only gave a nod in reply. Jim had never seen him like this. Angry Vulcan he could handle, but scared upset Vulcan was something new to him.

“How are you doing?” Jim tried to take the topic off of himself.

Selek answered without looking at Jim. “I am adequate. I am pleased to know you are no longer in harm’s way. “

“Yep, It hurts like a bitch but I’ll be back to myself in no time.” Jim tried make his voice bright, but failed.

“I apologize, Jim, but I must take my leave. I have a meeting scheduled. However,” Selek paused and his voice softened, “it should concluded in 4.25 hours if you are available then.”

Jim relaxed slightly. “I’d love to, but Bones has a round of tests scheduled for then. We’ll think of something though, right?”

“Affirmative.”

Once the hail ended Jim felt as though he’d missed something big.

\---

“Are you sure there’s no other way, Bones? You have to be sure.” Jim was about to put his career on the line. It needed to be their only option.

“There’s no other way. He’ll die if we don’t do something, Jim.”

The Captain rubbed his face and sighed. “Okay. Thanks Bones. Keep me updated on how he’s doing.”

Jim left sickbay and made his way to the bridge. He steeled himself as the doors opened.

“Sulu, I need you to plot a course to New Vulcan at warp 7.” Jim’s voice left no room for argument.

Sulu began plotting without so much as a backwards glance.

“Uhura, I need to you message Starfleet and let them know we will be late picking up the supplies. “

Her hands began to fly over the controls before he even finished speaking. She knew what was at stake.

“I would like to offer anyone the chance to make their protests known. We are disobeying a direct order to stay on course, and I do not want this to reflect badly on anyone but myself.” Jim looked at each member of his bridge crew as he spoke. “Commander Spock is very sick and his best chance at survival depends on us reaching New Vulcan.”

Sulu cleared his throat and raised his hand.”Permission to speak freely, Captain?”

“Granted.”

“I think I speak for everyone when I say, Fuck them. We’re with you one hundred percent.” Sulu’s words were reflected in the faces of everyone on the bridge.

“Thank you.” Jim’s throat felt tight at the loyalty his crew was showing. He cleared his throat and turned to his Communication Officer. “Lieutenant, I believe you are needed in sickbay. Have Owens replace you.” Uhura left with a quiet thank you and a kiss on Jim’s cheek.

Once everything was in order and they were speeding their way towards New Vulcan, Jim gave Sulu the con and made his way to his room. Regardless of the outcome, Jim knew he’d done the right thing. He couldn’t sit ideally by and watch one of his best friends die. Turns out deaging a Vulcan took twice as long as it took Jim and the other human crew. It also messed with Spock’s internal clock and knocked him into an early mating cycle. They would have never figured it out if it hadn’t been for Selek who knew right away what was wrong with Spock.

While a mating cycle may have seemed like an easy fix given that he was in a relationship with Uhura, it was much more complex than that. They needed to be bonded before Spock could gain any kind of relief. They needed a trained Vulcan healer to do the bonding and the closest one was on New Vulcan. Until then Spock was getting sicker and more disoriented as his body looked for release.

Jim turned his thoughts to Selek, who had grown more distant since he’d seen Jim as his maybe 60 year old self. Jim wasn’t sure what to do. He felt as if he was losing the best thing in his life with no idea as to why. Sure they still hailed one another almost daily but it was forced and stilted. At least once they got to the colony he’d be able to face whatever it was head-on. Until then, Kirk had a job to do.

\---

They arrived at the colony with little fanfare. Selek had made it quite clear that Spock’s condition was one his people handled discreetly. So only Jim, Uhura, and Dr. McCoy new of the exact cause of Spock’s illness. When they landed Uhura beamed down early to prepare for what needed to happen in for the bonding. Spock and Jim were beamed down about a half an hour after Uhura.

Jim steadied Spock as they made their way to the ceremony chambers. Uhura was there waiting in traditional Vulcan robes. T’Pol was there to oversee and it was all over before Jim could understand what was going on. What he did comprehend was when Spock practically attacked Uhura, not caring that others were in the room.

Jim was so focused on getting Spock where he needed to be and then getting out so Spock could do what he needed to do (Uhura), Jim didn’t notice Selek’s presence until he’d left the ceremony room. Jim realized Selek wasn’t following the others in attendance, and it seemed as if he was waiting for Jim.

“Hey.” Jim was unsure of what he’d get in reply.

“Hello, Jim,“ Selek offered in return.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Jim tried but his joke fell flat.

Selek merely gave a nod in return. Jim had to laugh at himself. He could face down Klingons and battle angry natives but was failing at simply talking to his boyfriend. He decided to take a risk.

“I missed you, Selek. A lot actually.” He said quietly, eyes cast to the ground. “It’s selfish but I was glad to bring Spock here so I could see you.”

“Jim, I missed you as well and had the same self serving sentiments towards Spock’s condition.”

Jim looked up to meet Selek’s eyes and knew he was telling the truth. In seconds Jim was wrapping his arms around Selek and burying his face in the Vulcan;s neck.

“I was so nervous though. You’ve been acting so distant since Hydra IV and I felt as if I’d lost you. I was terrified to come here and find out it was true.”

Selek pulled out of the embrace and placed a gentle, chaste, human kiss on Jim’s lips; much like the one Jim had given him at the end of their first date.

“I am much too self serving to ever end our relationship. You would have to be the one to end things. However, I do owe you an explanation for my behavior.”

Jim wanted to say Selek didn’t need to but Jim needed to know what had been going on.

“Why don’t you take me to a place where we can really talk about it. Just us?”

“Agreed”

\---

Selek’s house was not how Jim had imagined it. They’d decided it was the best place and Jim wanted to focus without having to worry about anything else. Now he was standing in a house that could be on any other planet. It gave Jim a bit of sadness at the thought. He’d always heard of the greatness in Vulcan architecture. Now they were coping with cookie cutter houses.

The structure was small and modest. There was a living room that was more like a study; it was lined with books and there was a modest desk in the corner. It was covered in paper and pads.

Selek was in the kitchen making tea and Jim moved to sit at the table. He wasn’t sure where Selek would be more comfortable and made a guess. Once they were quietly sipping their tea, Selek began to talk.

“Your guess about the origins of my odd behavior are correct. I was indeed affected by such rapid ageing on your body.” He paused as if remembering something very painful. “In my reality, I had a human mate. Humans age much faster than Vulcans. I knew this before entering the relationship but was not fully prepared for it when the time came.”

Jim was not one to be jealous over the past, but he did ache for the Vulcan’s loss. He was able to fill in the rest in his mind.

“Seeing me aged brought back those memories.”

“Vividly.” Selek looked troubled.

“Hey.“ Jim said softly. “it’s okay. You’re allowed to get spooked. I sure as hell was.”

“It is more complex than that, Jim.” Selek looked down. “I had not thought of you as your counterpart from my reality since 3.5 standard weeks into our correspondence.” Selek paused and continued to look down. “Seeing you aged reminded me of what I have lost and what I could lose again.”

Jim sat motionless for a moment as he processed what he’d just heard.

“You were with the other me?”

Selek didn’t look up. “Correct”

“For how lon-” Jim’s com unit beeped, cutting him off. “Shit. I have to take this.” As much as he wanted, no needed to talk with Selek, Jim was still a Starship Captain with responsibilities he could not ignore.

“Indeed”

“Just give me a second. We’re not done here,” Jim said in his Captain's voice then left the room without an answer. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

“Kirk here.”

“Captain,” Sulu answered. “You’re needed back on the ship ASAP. Command’s sent word and they are pissed about the detour.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Understood.”

Jim braced himself on the sink. He had no idea what to do or to believe. Jim had completely forgotten about the fallout of changing course once he’d seen Selek. Jim knew he needed to get back and deal with the mess. That still left Jim’s relationship with Selek to deal with. He hadn’t prepared for this. Jim had thought maybe Selek had some sort of younger man kind of thing, but not this. It was one thing to have exes. Who didn’t? It was another thing to have a former partner be you from another reality. Right now, Jim felt like a replacement. He had so many questions and Jim wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know the answers. He needed them though. Jim had never felt like he was filling in the place for someone else, but then again he hadn’t been looking.

Jim took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He steeled himself for what was to come.

He strode out of the bathroom, walking to the table where Selek seemed to have not moved at all.

“Did you only start this thing with us to replace what you had in your reality?”

Selek looked up. “I do not understand. “

“Bullshit!” Jim tired not to yell.”I don’t have time to split words. You know what I fucking mean.”

Selek’s features grew hard. “Are you inquiring if I am solely engaged in this association due to my previous romantic attachment to your counterpart?”

Jim gave a short nod in reply.

“Then the answer to your question is no, I did not.”

Jim didn’t find any comfort in the Vulcan’s words. “Fine. I have to go find out if I’m keeping my ship. Once I’m done with that I’ll have to think long and hard about whether I believe you or not.”

“Jim?” Selek looked shaken.

“Look, my whole life I’ve lived in the shadow of others. Now, I find I may be living in a shadow of what I should be with you.” Jim didn’t look at Selek as he spoke.

“Jim, that is not-” Selek tried.

“I need time, Selek.” Jim said softly.

Selek looked down at his drink. “Very well, Jim”

“I have to go. I’ll be in touch.” Jim was out the door, leaving a stricken Selek in his wake. Jim didn’t bother to close the front door behind him.

Selek slowly made his way to the door and closed it.

“Good bye, Jim.”

\---

If getting your ass handed to you was an Olympic sport, Jim would be champion. Admiral Komack wasn’t pissed that Jim had ignored his orders to stay on course and not go to New Vulcan. No, he was pissed Jim made him look bad. Komack railed on him for not explaining the severity of Spock’s condition. (Which Jim, Dr. McCoy and Dr. M’Benga, who was stationed on New Vulcan, had all individually conveyed to the Admiral.) Somehow “He’s going to die if he doesn’t get treatment on New Vulcan” wasn’t clear enough.

Had Komack known, of course he would have granted the Enterprise permission to divert their course. Jim was ninety percent sure Sarek had pulled his weight as the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth to put a squash to any reprimands Jim would have faced as a result of saving his son.

Jim now sat alone in his room with orders to return to their original mission. Spock and Uhura would remain on New Vulcan while the Enterprise was gone to allow their bond to stabilize with the help of healers. Jim would pick them up once the mission was complete. Jim hailed Spock with the news.

“Captain, the bond is stable enough that Uhura and I could join you to avoid anymore scheduling delays.”

“‘Stable enough’ does not mean stable, Spock.” Jim looked concerned. “If you’re going to do something, do it right. We’ll be back in two weeks, which according to M’Benga, is just the right amount of time for the bond to settle.Call it an unofficial honeymoon of sorts.”

Spock looked like he was about to say something when Uhura popped her head on screen.

“Thank you, Jim! I’ll explain it to him!” Her smile was bright and disgustingly happy.

“You’re welcome. Enjoy yourselves, okay?”

“We will!” Uhura ended the call with a blushing and confused looking Spock in the background.

But the truth was, Jim needed the extra time to figure out what the hell he was going to do with Selek. Sure, Jim could do it all over hails and messages but if it was going to end, Jim wanted one last chance to hold Selek and say goodbye. They hadn’t talked since the day at Selek’s house. Jim felt empty and cold. He didn’t like it but Jim still felt so lost.

He needed a drink and Jim knew right where to find it.

\---

“So let me get this straight,” Dr. McCoy poured him another glass of brandy as he spoke. “He was with the other you in wherever the hell he came from?”

“Yep.” Jim downed the glass in one go. He was seated comfortably in one of the doctor’s office chairs.

“So you’re saying that green-blooded bastard knew exactly how to play you?”

Jim only shrugged in reply. He honestly didn’t know.

“Let me guess.” Bones leaned back in his seat and took a large drink. “He played hard to get, sending you mixed signals that always left you guessing. You never knew exactly where you stood or if you were the only one. If he got clingy fast you would have bolted, Jim.” He finished smugly.

Jim just stared blankly at his friend who had summed up every single relationship he’d had in the academy. Carol, Gary, Areel, Finny, and Gaila. Every relationship.

Save this one.

“No. He didn’t do that. Not at all.” Jim conceded. It still didn’t make him feel better.

McCoy waved his hand dismissively. “Just because he doesn’t know your type doesn’t mean he didn’t play you. Didn’t he know exactly what to order you on your first date?”

Again, the statement didn’t sit well with Jim. “No, that’s not true. He asked the hotel concierge for that.”

“You sure about that?” The look on Bones’ face made it clear he didn’t believe it.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Jim was starting to get irritated.

His friend still looked doubtful. “How?”

“Because I fucking talked to her, okay? She asked me what I thought! Is that good enough for you or do you think Selek paid her to pretend to work at the hotel?” Jim had to stop himself before he said anymore.

“Fine. Bad example.” McCoy offered. “But that doesn’t mean he didn’t do it.” He paused for a second. “Uh.. I’m not sure how to.. um.. say this, but are you sure he wasn’t using you for sex?”

Jim was out of his seat in a minute. His face was twisted in rage. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave or punch his friend in the face.

“Hold on there!” McCoy yelled. “I don’t like talking about this, but you have to be honest with yourself. When you were together did he seem like he was there with you ? And before you punch me in the face, remember I’ve gone through this kind of thing.”

Jim knew the doctor was right. McCoy’s ex-wife had been unfaithful the last year of their marriage.

“Shit, Bones, I’m sorry.” Kirk took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “ The thing is, If he hadn’t told me, I would have never known. He didn’t treat me like a replacement. Hell, half the time he seemed just as awkward with dating as I did. It didn’t feel like it was faked or insincere. All the things you brought up just made me want to punch you in the face. Not him.”

“The truth can be a hard thing.”

“Yeah, but that’s just it. The truth is I can’t find one instance to justify my anger, but it doesn’t make me feel any better. The doubt is still there. I can handle previous relationships with other people, because they weren’t me. Only, turns out they were. I know it sounds stupid but I thought this was something that was just mine.”

McCoy nodded his head in understanding. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“Kind of?”

“Define ‘kind of’.” McCoy’s faced darkened.

“I asked him before I left if I was a replacement. He said no. We really didn’t have time to talk about anything else. I had to get back here and have my ass handed to me.”

“Well how about this; did you think of Spock as Selek when you saw him aged?”

Jim flinched. “Fuck, no. Don’t get me wrong, they did look similar, but it wasn’t the same. By a long shot.

“Well that’s something.” Bones offered. “Maybe it’s the same for Selek.”

Jim just shrugged in reply.

Bones leaned forward in his chair and Jim followed suit. “The thing is Jim, it comes down to a few simple questions. Do you believe him and is it something you’re willing to take a risk on?” Jim made to answer but McCoy held up his hand. “I’m not the one you need to answer to, Jim. Judging by your reaction to Spock aged and me bad mouthing Selek, I think you have a good idea of your answer.”

Neither of them talked much after that. As Jim walked back to his room he thought over his friend's words. Deep down he knew the choice was made. It didn’t make it any easier or provide comfort.

He just hoped he was right.

\---

They reached New Vulcan with little trouble. The Enterprise was to remain in orbit for only one standard day to get a list of what supplies they needed for the colony and to double check the bond between Spock and Uhura was stable.

That didn’t leave much time for Jim to sort out his love life.

The crew wanted to throw the newlyweds a reception, and while it wasn’t strictly regulation, it did work in Jim’s favor. He sent out invites to everyone planetside that he could think of a fews days before they were set to arrive and asked them to spread the word to anyone Jim may have missed. He requested confirmation of attendance if possible to allow for planning but Jim really only wanted to use it to see if a certain Vulcan would be coming.

He received answers from all but the aforementioned Vulcan.

On the day of arrival Jim still hadn’t heard anything and he hated it. Taking a chance, Jim sent the first message since he’d seen his lover.

_To: Ambassador Selek of New Vulcan_  
 _From: Captain James T. Kirk, USS Enterprise_

_I miss you._

_Jim_

Feeling less brave as soon as he sent the message, Jim fled to the rec room. He greeted the couple with big smiles and hugs, much to Spock’s horror. Jim laughed at the Vulcan’s discomfort. “Relax, Spock. It’s just what humans do when they're happy for their friends.”

“Indeed.” Spock’s face showed he was not amused.

Uhura just smiled and shook her head at the pair.

“Now, Spock, don’t growl at me or anything, but I’m going to hug your wife.”

“If you must.” While Spock’s face was blank, Kirk knew better.

“Come ‘ere” Jim opened his arms and Uhura stepped in.

“Thank you. For everything.” She hugged him tightly.

“Don’t mention it.” Jim kissed the top of her head and let go. “Alright, now get to your party.” Jim waved at them. Uhura smiled and shook her head while Spock looked puzzled at Jim’s actions.

Jim scanned the room quickly to see if there was anyone he needed to make small talk with before he fled to his room. There wasn’t so he made his way to the exit. He was almost there when something caught his eye. Selek was sitting in a seat that was empty a moment ago. Jim stopped walking and stared. Selek seemed to be transfixed by the drink in his hand. Jim squared his shoulders and made his way over.

“What are you having?”

Selek slowly looked up to meet Jim’s eyes. “I find that I cannot remember my choice of beverage. My mind was preoccupied with other matters.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Now that Selek was in front of Jim, he wasn’t sure where to start. A familiar melody floated in the background and gave Jim and idea. “So I was thinking, how would you fancy a dance with _me_ ?” Jim hoped his meaning wasn’t lost on Selek.

Selek’s face grew serious. “I would desire nothing more than to dance with you, Jim. Only you.”

That was the answer Jim needed.

For now at least.

Jim held out his hand to Selek, who took it at once. They joined the other couples on the floor holding one another close, and moved to the music. Jim knew they had so much left to say before things were truly solved.

But for now they would dance.

**Epilogue**

Uhura smiled to herself as she glanced at the couple seated close to her and her husband. She and Spock were on a much needed shore leave, enjoying a nice quiet dinner. It had been six months since Uhura was bonded to Spock and it had been intense. The normal stresses of a five year mission had been multiplied by having another person's feelings in your head. Literally. Uhura had struggled in the beginning but hardly had an issue now.

It helped having another person on board who was in a relationship with a Vulcan to talk with. Uhura really didn’t know when she and Jim became confidants but it was probably around when he had asked her for help wooing his Vulcan.

Jim and Selek were seated close by and it made Uhura happy to see them looking so smitten with one another. Jim had seemed a little unsure of things for a bit but the two of them seemed to have worked passed whatever issues they were having.

She watched as Jim slid a box over to his lover. Uhura knew what was inside and was eager to see the Vulcan’s reaction. Selek slowly opened the box and pulled out a Vulcan Lute. His face was open and full of wonder. Uhura looked away to give them privacy.

She’d been with Captain Kirk when they’d found it. Well, them, and not so much ‘found,’ but given. They had been planetside, delivering supplies to a colony when they were approached by one of its members. Her name was Majel and she had been a music teacher who also collected instruments from all over the galaxy. She explained she had a number of instruments that had been originally from Vulcan and she no longer felt right in keeping them. Jim had jumped on the chance to take whatever she was willing to part with. He’d even helped with the packaging to insure everything was treated with respect and care. Spock was by Jim’s side as he packed, explaining what each instrument was and how it was played.

They had tried to give Majel credits for the pieces but she wouldn’t hear of it. All she asked was for them to be used, cared for, and played. That’s how the lute came into Jim’s possession. He’d found out Selek not only played, but was a master at it and could think of no one better to have it.

“You seem very pleased with Selek’s emotional display to the gift Jim has given him,” Spock said.

“I am. I’m glad to see him happy. I mean, he’s done so much to help us that I want him to have the same, you know?”

“Indeed.”

“You kno-”

Uhura’s voice was cut off by the familiar sound of the Captain’s com unit going off. That was never a good sign for anyone. She watched as Jim politely excused himself and made his way out of the restaurant to take the hail.

“I’ll be right back, but get the check just to be safe.” Uhura stood.

Spock raised one eyebrow and replied, “It is unbecoming to eavesdrop.”

She ignored him and followed the path Jim had taken. It didn’t take long to find the familiar voice. She stopped a few steps back to listen without being seen.

“... Yeah, I understand. I’ll get started on the plans right away so we can ship out first thing in the morning.” The Captain’s voice was tired.

“Thanks, Jim. And I’m sorry to pull you off of your shore leave, but you’re the closest ship.”

Uhura knew that voice well. Admiral Pike would truly be sorry about pulling them away. Other brass? Not so much.

“I know. I’ll get started as soon as I’m finished here. Kirk out.”

Uhura stepped into view and offered Jim a sad smile. “When do we leave tomorrow?”

Jim sighed and rubbed his face. “0800 ship time at the latest. Most of the crew won’t have to be back aboard much earlier than “0700”. You can still enjoy your night with your husband so that’s something, right?”

Uhura looked at the tired Captain and decided, no, it was not right. “No”

Jim’s face fell. “I know I told yo-”

She held up her hand and he stopped talking. “That’s not what I meant. You need this more than anyone, so here’s what I’m thinking. You go back, finish your dinner with your boyfriend, go have crazy sexy, and then show up at 06300 to finish and sign all the paperwork that’s done. Deal?”

Jim look confused, “But who’s going to do that so I can stay?”

“Spock and I should be able to get through it quickly. You go enjoy yourself while I go get Spock so we can get started. Besides, we owe you.” She smiled.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Uhura wasn’t ready for the bear hug Jim gave her. He whispered his thanks and then quickly left her to rejoin his date. Spock found her shortly after and she explained what she’d done.

“While I am agreeable to the arrangement you made with the Captain on my behalf, I am confused as to what debt we owe him. “

Uhura could feel the confusion through their bond and smiled. “I’ll explain it while we work.”

And she did.

~fin~


End file.
